My Gold Star
by emmagrace09
Summary: When Rachel's dad's die who is there to pick up the pieces? Established Shell set during Rachel's Junior Year
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Rachel's dad's die in a car accident who steps in to take care of her? Why Shelby of course. Established Shell. (Rachel's Junior Year)

Rachel quickly walked to Ms. Pillsbury's office confused as to why she was being called down in the middle of her class period. Soon enough she saw Mr. Shue, Shelby and Ms. Pillsbury through the glass windows which heightened her anxiety. She hadn't had any "diva storm outs" lately and things were going well with Shelby who had Rachel stay with her at least one weekend a month. She quietly knocked on the door frame and walked into the office. "Please have a seat Rachel" Emma told her quietly. "We have some difficult news," Rachel looked around at Mr. Shue and Shelby who looked extremely worried, out of instinct Shelby laced her fingers with Rachel's and told her "Sweetie, your dad's were in an accident on the way home from the airport, um they didn't make it." Rachel sat still, completely shell shocked at the news. In a completely uncharacteristic manner, Rachel quietly stood up and walked out of Ms. Pillsbury's office, as she turned the corner she began sprinting until she could no longer breathe. When she looked up she realized she was standing in the dance studio, heaving and gasping for air the tears began to fall and Rachel sunk into a corner behind a stack of old equipment, squeezing her arms into her chest in an attempt to comfort herself as she sobbed.

In Emma's office the three adults sat awkwardly, each debating what the next course of action should be. A few minutes after Rachel's departure Shelby stood and asked Will "Where's the dance studio?"

"Why?"

"The choir room is filled with Glee kids, your office is locked, the bathroom is too public for the breakdown Rachel's about to have, the only place in this school she's going to go is the dance studio." Shelby explained.

"It's down the hall and to your left, you can't miss it." Will whispered, before he could finish Shelby was out the door.

By the time Shelby got to the studio Rachel was pressed deeply into the far corner of the room, head buried in her knees, with great hiccuping sobs escaping her throat. Shelby wordlessly approached the girl and slid down the wall, she began stroking Rachel's back in some attempt to comfort the girl. Rachel turned towards Shelby and pressed her head into the crook of Shelby's neck, Shelby wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her onto her lap. "Shh Baby, shh it's ok." Rachel gripped tighter at Shelby's jacket and her sobs grew. "I've got you baby, I'm not letting go, alright, I'm right here." Shelby continued rocking Rachel until she heard the young girls sobs turn into sniffles. Rachel looked up at her mother and asked "Where am I gonna go?" Rachel again turned her head into Shelby's chest "If you want you can come live with me, I live in the McKinley District so you could still go to school here." Rachel looked up at her mom and whispered "Thanks, can we go now?"

"Sure Baby, we have to go to the office first and let them know you're going to be absent the rest of the week and then we can go, ok?"

Rachel nodded and stood up along with Shelby and the pair walked out of the dance studio and through the halls. When they finally made it to Shelby's car Rachel spotted Finn on the football field, "Mom, can I?" as she gestured towards her boyfriend.

"Sure, go ahead, take all the time you need." Rachel turned and walked towards the field her breath becoming ragged with every step she took. Finn caught a glimpse of his girlfriend from the huddle and immediately knew something was wrong, especially if she was missing Glee practice. The football team was on an unusual winning streak and they had to miss one Glee practice a week, which was all right with everyone except Rachel. Finn ignored the shouts of Coach Tanaka as he ran to Rachel who collided with his chest, and pads. "My dads, they're gone." Rachel choked out as Finn stroked her back slowly comprehending what Rachel was struggling to say. A few moments later Rachel lifted her head off of Finn's chest, "My mom's waiting, but I'll call you later." Rachel told Finn,

"Rach, I'm really sorry this happened, do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be alright, I'll talk to you later ok." and with that Rachel turned and walked to the car.

"I love you" shouted Finn, a ghost of a smile passed Rachel's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel walked back to Shelby's car as she wiped the remnants of her tears off of her face. As she got in Shelby helped her buckle her seatbelt as if she were much younger than her seventeen years. As soon as Rachel was settled Shelby turned to face her daughter.

"I know this is overwhelming but there's a lot that we need to talk about ok, do you want to go to your house and grab a change of clothes, and an overnight bag until we get everything settled?"

Rachel said nothing and continued to look forward through the windshield. "Do you want to just go back to my house for now?" Rachel just nodded and without another word Shelby started the car and pulled out of the McKinley parking lot as she laced her fingers with Rachel's.

When they pulled up to Shelby's house Shelby undid Rachel's seat belt and then got out to unlock the front door. Rachel had remained silent the entire ride home.

"Mom, can I take a shower?" Rachel asked in a voice that was strangled and meek.

"Sure baby, I just put new shampoo and conditioner in your room, plus there's a new set of pajamas in the dresser."

Silently Rachel headed up the stairs to the room where she stayed during her weekend visits. The room was large and painted lavender with gold stars scattered about the ceiling. After Rachel had started staying more and more frequently Shelby redecorated the room for Rachel's seventeenth birthday. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room along with a walk in closet and a bathroom attached. Rachel walked into the bathroom, stripped down and turned on the shower.

Meanwhile Shelby was downstairs making calls to the Berry family, as Rachel and Shelby had become close it was decided that if Rachel's fathers were to die that Shelby would be granted custody, however with no family close it was left to Shelby to make the necessary phone calls to Hiram and Leroy's parents who both lived out of state. A burden she wouldn't leave on her child.

Thirty minutes later Rachel still hadn't come downstairs so Shelby went to check on her. She knocked on the bathroom door and when she got no response she carefully opened the door, what she heard was heartbreaking.

Rachel was sitting in bathtub as the shower poured over her, sobbing uncontrollably. "Daddy, Daddy why did you leave me?" she sobbed over and over again.

She didn't hear as her mother wrapped her up in a towel and carried her onto her bed, she didn't notice as her mother pulled on a pair of satin pajamas covered in gold stars either. Shelby kicked off her heels and moved to sit next to Rachel. Rachel placed her head into Shelby's lap and wrapped her arms around her middle. They sat that way for the next hour as Rachel cried herself to sleep.

As Shelby tried to disentangle herself from Rachel's vice grip Rachel only held harder and pleaded, "Please Mommy, don't go." That was the first time Rachel had ever called Shelby "mommy."

Only pausing for a minute Shelby whispered, "I'll be right back baby, I'm just going to change my close and then I'll be right back ok?"

Rachel nodded and was once again fast asleep. Shelby walked to her room and noticed she had three missed calls from Will. After she changed into a grey sweatsuit she called him back.

"Hey are you ok, How's Rachel, I've been trying to call you all afternoon." Will fired off at his girlfriend of a year and a half. Shelby and Will had been dating since Regionals the year before and was a common face in the Corcoran household. Outside of school Rachel called him Will and he was becoming more and more like another father figure to her.

"She's asleep now but she's pretty broken."

"I told the glee kids what happened, they made her a card and Kurt said that he'd like to visit her when all of this settles down, he lost his mom when he was pretty young."

"I'm sure she'd like to see some friends soon, do you think maybe you could come over I'm not so sure I'm going to be able to deal with all of this by myself and I know Rachel would like to see you."

"Sure, I'll bring dinner in about an hour, vegan pasta bake sound good to you?"

"Uh, no" laughed Shelby, "but it's Rachel's favorite so bring it by the truck load."

"I'll see you then, love you"

"Love you too." Shelby hung up and padded her way back to Rachel's room and crawled under the covers. Rachel immediately cuddled up to Shelby's side and both women fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later Will knocked on the Shelby's door, when he didn't get any response he used his key, set dinner down on the table and went in search of his girls. He saw both women fast asleep, Rachel's head tucked into Shelby's neck, her arm and leg strewn over her mother's body as if she were trying to hold onto her forever. Will walked over to the bed and pressed a kiss onto Shelby's temple stirring the older woman.

"Hey baby, dinner's downstairs." Shelby scooted herself and Rachel over and patted the covers next to her as Will moved to sit down.

"Why don't we let Rachel sleep for a little while longer, she's not going to get much peace in the next few days so let's let her have this?" Shelby asked Will who just snuggled down next to Shelby and stroked Rachel's arm.

Shelby curled into Will and both adults fell asleep.

An hour later Will was wide awake watching his girls sleep as Rachel began to stir, whimpering and pulling tightly to her mother.

"Shhh Rachel, it's ok, wake up kiddo." Will coaxed the girl awake.

Rachel looked at Will who stroked Rachel's arm once again as she began crying.

Shelby woke in an instant as her daughter grabbed fistfuls of her sweatshirt in an attempt to get even closer to her mother.

Rachel cried silently for several minutes as both adults attempted to rub her back and arms to get her to calm down. When Rachel stopped crying she hid her face in Shelby's neck once again but this time in shame.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like a little kid" squeaked Rachel.

Shelby rolled over and cupped Rachel's chin, "Do not apologize for crying, or being upset. You are not acting like a little kid, and there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Rachel once again curled into Shelby.

"Do you want some dinner, I made you vegan pasta bake." Will told Rachel.

"Thanks but I'm not very hungry, could we maybe just lay here for a little while."

"Sure kiddo, whatever you want." and with that the three laid in bed until Rachel's phone rang, Rachel rolled over and saw that Finn was calling. She looked at Will and Shelby with a hint of panic in her eyes.

"Rach, answer your phone, Finn is probably very worried about you, we'll go in the other room okay." Shelby told her as she and Will moved to get off of the bed. Rachel flipped open her pink bedazzled phone.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hey Rach, how are you doing"

"I'm alright, do you think you could come over tomorrow, I'm not going to school but I still want to see you."

"Sure, what time?"

"I don't know yet but I'll text you."

Finn and Rachel talked for several more minutes as Will and Shelby heated up dinner downstairs.

"Will, I'm scared. I love Rachel more than anything in this world, what am I supposed to do, she's hurt beyond belief and I don't know what to say to make it better. She's got to move into a new house, her parents are gone and I don't want to do anything to make it worse."

"Shh, Shh Shh it's all going to be okay, you are her mother. You just need to love her unconditionally and hold her when she cries and help her get through this." Will held Shelby close to him and bent down to kiss her. Soon enough they were lost in the moment, Shelby's worry and pain for her daughter fueled her need to be close to Will and he was happy to oblige. Will was moving his hands into Shelby's sweatshirt as she opened her mouth to his prodding tongue when Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Eww can we keep it PG in here, this is where I eat." Rachel laughed which relieved both adults, they knew that eventually she would be okay. With one more peck on the lips Will left Shelby and Rachel alone in the kitchen. Rachel slid onto a wooden bar stool at the counter and watched as Shelby prepared a salad.

"How was Finn?"

"He was ok, just worried I guess. Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby, anything." Shelby moved to sit on the barstool next to Rachel's.

"How do you know if you're in love?"

"Um wow, you got straight to the point there, um why?"

"Well a few weeks ago Finn and I were on a date and when he kissed me goodnight he told me he loved me, right out of the blue like it was no big deal. I never said it back and he said that's ok that I'm not in love with him yet, but I'm not sure if I would know love if it kicked me in the face. Now with everything that's going on I know that I should let him know how I feel before it's too late." Rachel began to cry again, "I just don't want him to never know how I feel."

Shelby wiped the tears from Rachel's cheeks "Baby, you've been with Finn a really long time, especially for high school, I don't know how far you've gone with him, you know, physically but what I do know is that he respects you, he enjoys being with you, he even puts up with your crazy calendar so if that isn't love I don't know what is. I can't tell you what love feels like because it's different for everyone, but what I do know is that you'll figure it out and until then you can just be happy in the relationship you have."

Rachel nodded as Shelby rubbed soft circles onto her back.

"In the car, you said we needed to talk?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, well it can wait until tomorrow. Just stuff about getting you situated here, custody papers, the funeral. I think it might be a little too much to handle for both of us right now." Shelby told her. "I think you might be right." Rachel replied.

A minute later the oven timer went off. Will set the table and the three sat down to dinner. After they ate, Rachel hugged both Will and Shelby and went up to her room for bed.

After the dishes had been done and the kitchen cleaned Will and Shelby decided to take a bath to relieve some of the stress of the day. As they sat in the bubbles Will traced patterns onto Shelby's stomach as he kissed her neck.

"How are you doing baby, I know this can't be easy for you." He mumbled into her skin.

"I'd be a lot better if you moved your hands lower." Shelby joked.

"You know sex doesn't cure everything, you're going to have a teenager who's main support system just died living with you. It's a lot to handle." Will gently explained. However he wasn't stupid and knew that all Shelby wanted right now was to be close to him so he began tracing his fingertips up and down her torso. Gently he began sucking on her neck, right below her ear a spot that had her undone in no time. She began to whimper as he began swirling his fingers around her right nipple moving the other hand closer to her folds which were becoming increasingly slick. Shelby twisted her head to kiss him as he inserted his forefinger into her and began slowly rubbing circles on her clit. He pushed his finger deeper and deeper adding a second and third along in the mix. As she came he covered her mouth with his to avoid waking Rachel and scarring her for life. Shelby writhed against his hand one last time before she slumped against him. As she laid back she could feel his hardness poking into her back, she rolled over in the tub and put her legs on either side of him. All rush was gone as she grabbed him and slid onto him. Both parties groaned as the feeling of being joined overcame them. She rocked over top of him as he guided her hips. What seemed like hours later she shuddered one last time before he groaned into her neck and spilled himself into her. They basked in the afterglow for only a moment before the screams of the young girl down the hall jolted them from their love making bliss. Shelby bolted up and out of the tub and threw on her pajamas and a robe before sprinting down the hall to her distraught daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Shelby sprinted across the hall into Rachel's room as she screamed, clawing at her pajamas and sheets trying to break free from her nightmare.

"Baby, I need you to wake up for me, It's Mom, c'mon Rach, wake up." Shelby pleaded with her daughter. Rachel opened her eyes and grabbed onto Shelby pulling her down to the bed. Frantically Rachel hugged her mother burying herself into Shelby's neck, her body wracked with sobs.

"Shh Rach what happened, can you talk to me baby? Shelby rubbed Rachel's back and kissed her forehead over and over again. Rachel calmed down but didn't utter a word, she just gripped her mom. A minute later Will walked into Rachel's room and turned on the light.

"You ok kiddo?"

Rachel nodded into her mother before she sat up against her headboard. Shelby pushed her body up and cuddled her daughter against her side and waited for Rachel to tell them what was going on. Will moved to sit at the end of the bed.

"I had a nightmare that my daddies were dead, and then..." Rachel began sniffling again and tucked her head underneath Shelby's chin lacing their fingers together, "I remembered what happened and I couldn't calm down." Rachel was crying silent tears again when Shelby realized the girl was slick with sweat and probably wanted a shower. "How about this, why don't you go get a shower and I'll bring you some shorts and a tank top so if you do have another nightmare you won't soak through?"

Rachel nodded and moved to the bathroom, Shelby scooted over and made room for Will at the head of the bed. She cuddled into Will the same way Rachel had cuddled into her. After several minutes of cuddling Shelby and Will began changing the sheets, but they hadn't heard the shower running yet. Shelby knocked on the door as Will went to put the sheets in the washer. Rachel didn't say anything so Shelby opened the door to see her daughter in her bra and panties examining the claw marks covering her stomach and arms that had resulted from her nightmare. Shelby moved to the sink and wet a washcloth with cool water. She wiped Rachel's face and neck before moving on to the red scratch marks covering her baby. Shelby grabbed Rachel's hand and moved her to sit on the ground leaning her head into the bathtub. Reaching up she grabbed the removable shower head and began washing Rachel's hair. After rinsing she grabbed a towel and dried the girl who hadn't said a word since the bedroom. Shelby then dressed her daughter and walked her back to bed. By that time Will had changed the sheets and gone back to the master bedroom. Shelby tucked Rachel into bed, kissed her on the forehead and moved to turn off the light when quietly Rachel whispered, "Mommy, will you stay with me, just for a minute." Shelby walked back over to the bed, crawled under the covers and wrapped her arms around Rachel. "I'll stay all night if you want." Rachel rolled over so she was face to face with Shelby and nodded before pressing herself against her mother. Several minutes later Will walked into the room and heard Shelby singing Rachel a lullaby, he kneeled at the bed and held Shelby's hand until she moved over giving Will enough room slip under the covers. Will spooned Shelby who held Rachel, soon enough all three were fast asleep. A few hours later Shelby reached out for her daughter and woke with a panic that she only felt air where her daughter should have been. She jumped up, waking Will who mumbled "Finn came over about three hours ago, she's downstairs." Shelby prodded Will who just pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Rachel woke up and sent Finn a text, he came over and climbed into the window, you really should give her the security code so she can sneak boys in through the front door. They went downstairs, now can we please go back to sleep I have to be up in an hour." Shelby snuggled back into Will who began pressing warm, wet kisses to her throat.

"Better yet," Will started as he pressed his growing length into Shelby's back, "we could find another way to use that last hour." Will began moving his hands under Shelby's tank top who rolled over and grabbed his wrists.

"We are not having sex in my teenage daughter's bed, that's just mean, however since my daughter is occupied downstairs we could always go back to our bed."

"Our bed, I like the sound of that."

Will jumped up and followed Shelby to the master bedroom, locking the door behind him. As Shelby moved to the bed Will grabbed her from behind and turned her around. He removed her tank top and began moving kisses down her torso, he lavished both nipples with his tongue gently biting as she rubbed his scalp. "Will don't...don't stop...feels nice." Shelby choked out. Before she knew it he had hooked his fingers into her yoga pants and removed them from her body. She was dripping wet so he leaned her against the bed post and began pressing kisses along her inner thighs. "Will, please" She begged. He looked up at her dark eyes clouded with lust, pointed his tongue and entered her. Shelby groaned at the sensation, one hand in Will's hair and the other was supporting her against the bed post. Will worked Shelby's clit with his teeth only pausing to occasionally lap up the juices spilling onto her thighs. He knew she was going to come as her grip got tighter and she squeezed his tongue with her inner muscles. Before she could let go he stood up, wiped his mouth and kissed her soundly on the lips. Shelby was not pleased.

"Will, you better not leave me like this." She growled.

He picked her up and laid her gently on the bed, he climbed in beside her and looked her in the eye.

"Shelby, I love you, more than I thought loving anyone was possible." Will confessed. He then hooked her leg over his waist and gently entered her.

"Love you...too baby" Shelby gasped as he began thrusting into her over and over again. It didn't take long for both of them to shudder in release, covering each others mouths with sloppy kisses to avoid screaming and waking the teenagers who were downstairs.

Around 2:30 Rachel had awoken with a start. She sat up and realized not only was her mother in her bed but so was Will who had a firm grip on Shelby's waist. Rachel smiled to herself before texting Finn.

"Hey babe, you up?" she asked.

"Yeah how are you"

"I miss you."

Before she could text back she heard pebbles at her window. Finn was standing outside as Rachel untangled herself from Shelby, opened the window and watched as her boyfriend scaled the garden trelace. He climbed in the window, grabbed Rachel's hand and led her downstairs onto the couch. He laid down and Rachel moved to lay on top of him as he grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered her with it. He kissed her lips, cheeks, eyelids and forehead before they both fell into a deep sleep. Three hours later they heard people walking around upstairs, Rachel moved to sit up which pressed her center against Finn's growing erection. While he had gotten better about his "problem" he was still a teenage guy who had had his girlfriend settled against him in nothing but shorts for hours. She felt him beneath her and without another word began rolling her hips against him groaning at the friction. Finn held her still for a moment.

"Are you sure this is what you want to be doing right now?" Finn asked.

Rachel closed her eyes and exhaled, "I just want to feel good for a little while, please babe just make me feel better." Finn wasn't sure but when Rachel leaned down to kiss him he was granted a priceless view down her shirt and was a goner. She pressed her lips against his, slowly moving and exploring each other he began moving his hands up her tank top gently grazing her breasts with his thumbs. She was rocking over him at a steady pace trying to increase the pressure to her folds.

"Please Finn..I need...need more" Rachel choked out as she grabbed his wrist and moved it down towards her shorts. Finn stripped Rachel of her tank top and reached up to suck on her right nipple as his hand dipped past her waistband. He wriggled two fingers inside of her opening and landed his thumb on her clit stroking up and down until her moaning was out of control.

"Shh Rach, you've gotta be quiet or your mom and Mr. Shue are gonna come down here and do you really want them to see this?"

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment trying to regain her composure, she lifted Finn's shirt off of his body and pressed their chests together. Knowing she was a little calmer now Finn began pumping his fingers in and out until he felt her seize against him and relax. She began kissing him once again as her hand slipped between them and under the waistband of Finn's track pants.

"Babe you really don't have to do this." Finn started.

She continued the path of her hand, "I want to." Finn began sucking on her neck and collarbone in an attempt to control himself for as long as possible as she stroked him up and down. Moments later he spilled into her hand and boxers as he bit down harshly on her skin, then soothed the area with his tongue. The pair collapsed against each other and fell back asleep. Finn awoke when he heard the shower running upstairs, he gently woke Rachel and said "You should probably put your shirt back on before anyone comes downstairs. She groggily moved to put her shirt back on and then collapsed back onto Finn's chest. They both fell back asleep, twenty minutes later Will shook the couple and told Finn he should get up so he could make it to school on time. He kissed Rachel goodbye and walked out the front door as with Will as Rachel climbed the stairs to head back to her bed.

As Rachel climbed the stairs, Shelby walked into the hallway in an attempt to sneak back into her daughters room, so Rachel wouldn't think anything had happened between herself and Will. They both stood staring at each other until Rachel giggled and said "Nice lips Mom." Shelby's lips were still swollen from the kisses she had exchanged with Will in the bedroom, and then again in the shower.

"Nice hickey Rach." Shelby retorted. Rachel rushed to the bathroom and took a look at her bruised collarbone and giggled. Shelby followed her, "Why don't we go back to bed for a little while ok?"

Rachel turned around and hugged her Shelby who led the pair back to Rachel's bed. Rachel once again cuddled into Shelby's side and fell asleep, a little happier than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later

After three days of court hearings, estate listings and will readings everything seemed to be settling down. Will and Finn had gotten Rachel's things packed up and moved into Shelby's house while Rachel spent time with her grandmothers. On the day of the funeral Shelby walked into Rachel's room to wake her up only to see her little girl lying on the ground staring at the ceiling. Shelby sat against the bed moving Rachel's head into her lap.

"Whacha doin' baby girl?" Shelby asked.

"Just thinking about how much I want today to be over." Rachel turned her face into Shelby's stomach as Shelby ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

Rachel didn't cry on the way to the funeral home, during the service or the burial. While Shelby didn't want Rachel to be upset she knew some deal of emotion should have been shown and was concerned when Rachel didn't shed a tear, because all she had done for three days was cry. When they returned home before Shelby could put the car in park Rachel jumped out and sprinted into her room with Shelby on her tail. Rachel slammed her way into the bathroom just in time to heave in the toilet. Shelby crouched down and grabbed Rachel's hair as Rachel continued to vomit. When Rachel stopped puking was when the tears started. Great heaving sobs, worse than anything Shelby had seen come out of the girl. Shelby reached onto the countertop from her place on the floor and grabbed a washcloth wiping Rachel's mouth of the last of the sickness. Rachel grabbed onto Shelby and just cried, "I want my daddies" over and over again until Rachel cried herself to sleep.

Two hours later Will walked in to find Rachel and Shelby asleep in Rachel's bathroom, Rachel's head in her mothers lap while Shelby slumped against the wall. Will picked Rachel up and carried her to her bed and then returned to pick up Shelby and place her next to her daughter. He carefully removed both of their shoes and Rachel's knee socks, he then covered them with a blanket and went downstairs.

Three hours later there was a knock on the door. Both Shelby and Rachel had woken up, changed into sweats and gone back to bed, Will checked on them every so often making sure they were all right. For the most part Rachel just held on to her mother, which Shelby was content to allow her to do. When Will answered the door it was Kurt who asked to see Rachel. While he knew that Rachel wasn't really up for company he also knew that Kurt knew better than he or Shelby what losing a parent felt like so he guided him to Rachel's bedroom.

"Hi Rach, how are you?" Kurt asked, Rachel was lying on her side, Shelby had gotten up to sit with Will downstairs when Kurt had arrived.

"I'm sad, all I want are my daddies, and they're the only thing I can't have." Rachel began to cry again so Kurt removed his shoes and jacket and laid down next to her. He put a blanket over their heads and cupped her cheek. "After my mom died I used to sit under a blanket and close my eyes and think about the good times we had together. Eventually I would fall asleep and when I would wake up the world seemed a little brighter."

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and laced his fingers with her own and brought their hands to rest between them.

"Thanks for coming Kurt."

"That's what fellow Diva's are for" Both giggled and remained under the covers for another thirty minutes when they heard the doorbell ring. It was Finn. Over the next twenty minutes Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Matt, Artie, Tina and Mercedes ended up coming over to Shelby's house to visit Rachel. All of New Directions was curled into Rachel's bed: Finn, Matt and Puck were at the head of the bed with Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn resting on their chests. Kurt was in between Rachel and Mercedes while Tina, Artie, Mike, Brittany and Santana curled up next to each other at the foot of the bed. Will and Shelby walked by and saw the entire group asleep and couldn't resist taking a few pictures.

The next day after the rest of the Glee kids and Will had gone to school Rachel walked downstairs to find Shelby watching Funny Girl.

"Hi Baby, wanna watch with me?" Shelby had the rest of the week off with Rachel so on this Friday it was just the two of them. Rachel nodded her head and moved to sit on the couch. After a few minutes Rachel looked at Shelby, "Mom, do you think you could hold me?"

Wordlessly Shelby nodded and laid down bringing Rachel to rest on her chest. The pair watched the rest of Funny Girl and then moved on to Singing In the Rain before they fell asleep. An hour later Shelby woke up and decided that she and Rachel needed to get out of the house for the rest of the afternoon. Some Retail Therapy was in order. She tried to shake Rachel who only held on to her tighter so Shelby grasped the girl who's legs had tangled around her waist and moved to stand up. She carried Rachel like a small child up the stairs and deposited her into the master bedroom so she wouldn't think Shelby had abandoned her as Shelby began to get ready. Shelby showered, did her hair and makeup, dressed and picked out an outfit for Rachel that didn't involve a skirt, animal print or knee socks. When Shelby was completely ready she shook Rachel until she woke.

"If you get up I'll be the coolest mom in the world and take you to the mall and buy you anything you want." Shelby bribed her sleeping daughter.

"Are you trying to buy my love?" Rachel mumbled before she rolled over.

"No just your alertness now get up we're going shopping."

Rachel got up, showered and put on a tank top and shorts to get ready in. Shelby walked into the bathroom and took the brush out of Rachel's hand and began combing through her daughters tangles.

"When I was little my dad would try to brush my hair but it was horrible because he would pull too hard and it would just get even more tangled. Eventually I figured if I didn't want my hair to be a disaster I would have to learn to do it myself." Rachel laughed and for the first time in days she shared a story about her dads without crying.

Shelby continued to brush, dry and straighten Rachel's hair and then helped her with her makeup. Rachel looked wary at the skinny jeans, black form fitting t-shirt and flats Shelby had picked out for her to wear but she dressed in them anyways and went downstairs. When they got in the car Rachel asked, "What are we shopping for anyways?"

"Whatever you want, don't you have homecoming in a couple of weeks? You're going to need a dress, and shoes and jewelry. Also you own far too many things that reek of being home schooled which I would like to rectify." Shelby told her daughter.

Rachel just laughed and went along with Shelby's antics. Several hours later they had accumulated shopping bags full of jeans, shirts and shoes. The last step was to get an outfit for homecoming. They looked through racks and racks full of dresses until Shelby grabbed a pink strapless dress that hit well above Rachel's knees and insisted that was what her daughter needed to wear. Rachel tried it on and was a little concerned about the length but mother knows best so she agreed. They found a pair of bright pink heels and were able to leave the mall satisfied with a job well done.

On the ride home from the mall Rachel was texting furiously.

"I don't understand how you type so fast on that thing?" Shelby marveled.

"Practice" replied Rachel who didn't even look up.

She had been texting Will, Kurt and Finn trying to plan a surprise for Shelby. Rachel thought since Shelby had been taking care of her the least she could do was give Will and Shelby a Friday to themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel had texted Will to tell him she wanted he and Shelby to get a night alone and he better make it perfect, she texted Finn to tell him to go to her house and pack her toiletries and pick her up to drop her off at Kurt's. She texted Kurt to tell him that they were going to the spa to get mani/pedi's. Then she texted the rest of Glee club to say that they were going to go out that night and they all better be at Kurt's by 8pm looking fabulous. All parties had agreed now she just had to get Shelby to agree that Rachel could handle being without her for a night. When they pulled up to the house Shelby got out and Rachel ran around her side to give her a hug. Shelby held her daughter and then pulled back slightly.

"What was that for? Not that I don't love it when you hug me."

"Well I'm not going to see you tonight so I just wanted to say goodbye."

"What do you mean you're not going to see me tonight?"

"Well what I was texting everyone about is right inside so I'm leaving, I'm staying with Kurt and I'll be back around 10am so please be clothed."

Rachel turned to walk across the street to where Finn's car was parked but Shelby was quicker.

"Explain daughter, now please." Shelby requested.

"Well I was going to let Will do the talking but I guess I can elaborate on this evening's festivities. Since you've been taking care of me I thought you and Will should get a night alone to do whatever it is you adults do. I am going with Finn over to Kurt's where we are getting ready to go out with the Glee Club for the evening. I will be staying with Kurt and I will be back in the morning, so you have roughly seventeen hours to do as you please with no interruptions."

"I don't need a night alone baby, I love spending time with you, and you need me right now, you haven't slept alone since Monday."

"I know but the entire Glee Club is sleeping at Kurt's so if something happens I'll have eleven people to cuddle with. It won't be as good as cuddling with you but I think I can manage."

Shelby hugged Rachel and whispered in her ear, "You are the best daughter in the entire world, do you understand me?"

Rachel just tucked her head under Shelby's and relished the last few seconds of their embrace before she grabbed the shopping bags out of the car and ran over to Finn.

Shelby turned and walked into the house and was awe struck at what she saw. There were hundreds of rose petals leading upstairs to the Master Bedroom. When she opened the door she saw Will sitting on the bed, the entire room was lit with candles. Shelby dropped her bag onto the ground and walked over to Will.

"You did all of this for me?"

"Well, when Rachel texted me she said I better make this the best night of your life, so I ignored her suggestions about "romantic dates" and decided to stick with what I know best."

"You and my daughter are both amazing."

Will simply walked over to Shelby and began undressing her. He lifted her t-shirt above her head, helped her out of her jeans until she was standing in her black, lace underwear from Victoria's Secret. Will lifted her up and placed her on the bed and then began to take off his shirt, sweater vest, and jeans. Left in just his black boxer briefs he climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Shelby. He rolled over to her and kissed her softly on the mouth, taking his time he used his tongue to explore every crevace of her warm mouth. She tasted like dark chocolate and mango and something that was distinctly Shelby. He kissed his way across her cheek, down her neck and in between the valley of her breasts. Will brushed his hands across the lace before reaching around to remove her bra. He bent down and suckled on her left breast while teasing her right with his hand.

"Will, that feels amazing." Shelby moaned.

Will began kissing down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her panties. Kissing his way down the front of them he nipped at her center before he pulled them down using only his teeth. He kissed his way up her ankles, knees, thighs, belly, breasts and neck until he reached her lips. They continued slowly kissing and touching until Shelby couldn't take it anymore, she attempted to roll them over but Will just scooted down her body and covered her lower lips with his mouth.

He stilled, simply breathing on her sex as she panted, and groaned in frustration.

"Will please, please do something I can't take it anymore. Please" Shelby begged until finally with one lick and a strong bite to her clit Shelby came undone. Instead of letting her come down from her high Will began thrusting his tongue and three fingers inside of her. He continued as she came two more times and she finally said enough was enough.

"Will" Shelby gasped for air. "Please I need you inside of me, please I'm so wet, I can't take it anymore, please."

She knew when she mentioned she was wet that Will was hers, he couldn't say no to a little dirty talk, especially when she was begging for him.

Will crawled up Shelby's body and aligned himself with her entrance, he was painfully hard and needed a minute to control himself so their love making would last. Soon enough he slowly entered her and began thrusting into her wetness. He reached his head down and toyed with her nipples while she writhed against him.

"Ahh Will I'm so close, so close"

"Me too baby"

They both came with loud moans and grunts. Will attempted to roll over and out of Shelby but she tangled her legs around his waist, "Stay here" she begged. He rolled them both over, keeping them connected. They fell asleep in post-coital bliss.

An hour later Shelby woke up alone, she heard the bathtub filling and went to follow the noise. Will was naked, in her bathroom filling up the tub so they could bathe together. He turned around and smiled, stopped the tap and got in motioning for her to sit between his legs. After they got settled he began rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck.

"You know, I think you're doing a wonderful job with Rachel."

"Thanks, she's an amazing kid. I just don't want her to ever hurt the way she's hurting now."

"It'll get better, the shock will wear off, she has you and she'll be able to accept it and move on. I promise"

With that Shelby laid against Will and sighed, all of the problems in her life seemed to melt away at his touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel slid into the passenger side of Finn's car and gave him a quick kiss hello and threw her shopping bags in the back seat.

"So what are we doing anyways Rach?" Finn asked, Rachel had told the Glee Club to be at Kurt and Finn's looking amazing and ready to go out by 8pm but nobody except for her and Kurt knew what they were doing.

"It's a surprise babe, but I promise you'll like it"

Soon enough they were at Kurt's who ran out of the house and jumped into his car.

"We're going to the spa Finn, we need to go, kiss her later."

Finn laughed and picked Rachel up who wrapped her legs around him. He pressed her into the side of Kurt's car and kissed her with all of the passion he could muster. He set her down and without another word walked into the house leaving her and Kurt speechless.

"Well, I guess that couldn't wait" quipped Kurt. Rachel got in the car and they drove to a spa that was just outside of Lima. They got facials, manicures, pedicures and massages. On the way back they talked about their plans for the evening.

When they arrived home Finn had set up the basement according to their requests, six air mattresses had been set up and had sheets and blankets on them. The fridge was stocked with snacks and drinks and Finn was dressed and ready to go. Kurt helped Rachel pick out a new outfit, she had on a silver halter top that was backless, skinny jeans and black ankle boots with a four inch heel. When she went downstairs to show Finn he walked over and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"You look amazing babe."

"Thanks, so are you excited?"

"Anytime I get to spend with you is exciting."

Rachel smiled and then heard the door bell ring. She and Kurt walked to the door and it was Brittany and Santana.

"Hummel, is that limo for us?" questioned Santana.

"Why Ms. Lopez you'll just have to wait and see." Kurt told the girls.

Shortly after their arrival the rest of New Directions trickled in, they dropped their bags off in the basement and then gathered for Kurt and Rachel to tell them what was going on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if I could have your attention." Kurt began. "This evening we will be taking a Limo to Columbus and going to a Karaoke bar. Yes boys and girls we will be going to a bar so hold on to your hats, and your liquor."

"Um we don't have id's." stated Mercedes.

"I know the owner so no worries, we'll be getting a vip room and drinks on the house." Rachel told the group.

The group exchanged high fives and cheers and made their way to the limo. Kurt opened the mini bar and poured everyone a shot of Patron and passed out chasers.

"To New Directions" toasted Kurt.

The group took their shots and their night began.

Back at Shelby's, she and Will had settled in bed after a long night of love making.

"I'm a little worried about Rachel" Shelby told Will as she snuggled into him.

"Why, she's with the Glee Club. They're all good kids." Will replied.

"Yeah they're good, but last time they had a party I guess it got a little out of control."

"What do you mean"

"After you guys won nationals this summer, Rachel was spending the weekend with me. The Glee Club was having a party so of course she went, with her fathers' permission. They all got liquored up and Rachel and Finn got separated from the group and I guess they almost slept together and she was pretty upset about it. When she came home the next morning I held her hair back for three hours.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Mom, I'm home." Rachel whispered quietly and squinted at the lights that were threatening to make her pass out. She was extremely hungover and didn't know how to handle the situation. Her dad's knew she drank and as long as she was honest about it they didn't mind. However she wasn't sure how Shelby would react. _

"_You ok Baby? You look kind of sick?"_

_At the mention of the word sick Rachel ran upstairs and threw up, Shelby followed her, gathered her hair at the nape of her neck and rubbed soft circles onto her back. _

"_What's wrong, did you eat something bad?" _

_At the mention of eating Rachel heaved again. When she was finally able to sit back Shelby looked at the dark circles under her eyes, and how blood shot they were, she realized that Rachel was hungover. _

"_How much did you drink?" asked Shelby._

"_How did you know?" _

"_I've been seventeen, I know what seventeen year olds do. I'm not mad I just want to know how sick you are?" _

"_Well we had punch that Kurt made and I drank a lot, and then Finn drank a lot, and then the thing in the bedroom happened so I went and drank a few more shots before I passed out." Rachel was frantic as she relived the nights events in her head. _

"_Rachel, what 'thing' in the bedroom?" Shelby asked._

_Rachel turned her head away from Shelby as the tears slipped down her cheeks. _

"_Rachel, what happened, you can tell me, I'm not going to get mad or judge, but you seem like you need someone to talk to and I can't imagine wanting to have any conversation about anything that happens in the bedroom with either one of your dads. So, c'mon, talk." _

"_Well, I got tired so I went to lay down in Kurt's bedroom, and Finn was with me and we started kissing, and one thing led to another. We didn't have sex but we almost did and it was the furthest I had gone with anyone and I just feel weird about it. I mean he didn't pressure me, we were both just so drunk. I figured when we'd move past the making out stage it would be special, not just some drunken ordeal." Rachel was sobbing now and had tucked her head into Shelby's neck. The first, but certainly not last gesture of comfort Shelby would provide her daughter. _

"_Baby, these things happen. My first time was in the back of a station wagon after a ballet recital. It was awful, but we move on and then there are wonderful, special experiences that don't involve alcohol or cars." Rachel giggled a little and snuggled into Shelby further. "I think I'm going to take a nap, is that ok?" _

"_Yeah baby, it's fine." Shelby helped Rachel off of the floor and into bed. _

"_I'm glad you told me about what happened with Finn. I want you to know that you can always talk to me, about anything."_

"_Thanks mom." Rachel closed her eyes and fell asleep. _

End of Flashback.

"She's vulnerable, and I'm sure they'll be drinking. I just don't want her to jump Finn because she thinks sex will make her feel better." Shelby worried the end of the bed sheet between her fingers with one hand and curled her hands into Will's chest hair with the other.

"She's a smart girl, and all you can do is trust her, and pick up the pieces if something does happen." Will told her. "And meanwhile, while you pick up the pieces I'll go kick Finn's ass, so it'll all be good."

Shelby giggled and snuggled down further into Will, hoping that her baby girl was all right.


	8. Chapter 8

New Directions had finished off three bottles of Patron by the time they reached Columbus. They were all buzzed but nobody was out of control. The limo pulled up by Ray's Karaoke Bar on East High St.

Kurt rolled down the privacy partition and asked the driver to pick them up at 2am. They walked into the club and up to the suite that had been reserved for them. The group began to drink and dance, and even did a group number on stage for the crowd. Even when drunk Rachel sang clear as a bell, the rest of the group was a little shaky but it was still entertaining and fun. Ray had gotten it on tape and gave the DVD to Rachel at the end of the night. By last call everyone in New Directions was trashed. When they got back into the limo they opened another bottle of tequila and continued to drink on the two hour drive back to Lima. Finn and Rachel had secluded themselves in a corner of a limo and had started kissing when Quinn stepped in.

"Rachel, we all know what happened last time you two got drunk and frisky, you freaked out so come sit over here before anything happens ok?"

After babygate Quinn had laid off the alcohol, she still drank but she was mildly coherent and knew well enough that drunken mistakes can be awful and didn't want her friends to experience what she had.

Rachel moved off of Finn's lap and sat between Quinn and Kurt. When they returned to the Hummel/Hudson household Quinn managed to split up boys and girls making sure nobody got naked. She figured by leaving Santana, Britt and Kurt in the middle nobody could get pregnant. The group fell asleep, sans Rachel who stared at the ceiling and tried to muffle her cries for her dad's and now her mother. Days had gotten easier for Rachel, but the nights were still difficult and she had her mother and sometimes Will to hold her and get her through it. But they were alone with each other and Rachel was starting to panic.

"Berry, come here" Santana hissed.

"Why?" Rachel questioned, a little frightened she had awoken the latina.

"You've been through hell and I'm guessing you haven't slept alone since the accident. So come sleep between me and Britt." Rachel quietly rolled off of the mattress she was sharing with Quinn and nestled herself between the Cheerios.

"Thanks guys." Rachel mumbled and was lulled to sleep by Santana rubbing her head and Brittany's even breathing.

At 9:30 everyone woke up and got ready to go home to suffer their hangovers in peace. Rachel called her mother so she knew whether or not she'd be scarred if she chose to walk in her house without a blindfold and earmuffs.

"Good morning baby."

"Hi, are you guys dressed."

"Yeah, Will's making pancakes, I burned a lot of calories last night."

"Eww, I'm walking in the door now."

They hung up their phones and met in the living room.

"How was your evening?"

"It was fine, I feel awful but it was fine."

"Did anything happen, you know, like last time?" Rachel hugged her mother and rested her head on her shoulder. "No Quinn put a stop to anything that would have been bad."

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah I was fine, Don't worry I'm still here, all pieces in tact. However I do want to shower and go to bed so I'll be trying not to puke if you need me."

With that Rachel stalked up the stairs and before she could make it to the shower she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Mid Afternoon Rachel woke up and realized she was still dressed in her jeans and one of Kurt's t-shirts. Rachel showered and changed into a pair of Finn's football sweatpants and one of Will's old Glee t-shirts she had stolen. She walked downstairs and saw a note from her mom saying she wouldn't be back for a few hours because she had to pick up some paperwork from her office and go to the store. Rachel sent Finn a text inviting him over and then waited for him downstairs. When he got there he sat on the couch with her head in his lap while they watched Rent. Rachel suddenly sat up and moved over Finn resting directly on his groin. Soon the movie was forgotten as the pair began making out on the couch. Rachel broke away from Finn's mouth long enough to whisper "upstairs."

Finn picked Rachel up and carried her to her bedroom he laid her on the bed and then pressed himself on top of her. They resumed making out and stripping each other of their clothes. Soon enough they were both left in only their underwear and Finn wanted to try something. Finn knelt between Rachel's legs and pressed his tongue to her covered center. Rachel let out a deep moan from her chest, nothing like Finn had ever heard before which made him painfully hard realizing he was the reason for the sound. He looked up at Rachel who had laced her fingers in his hair.

"Baby, is this ok? Can I do this for you?"

Rachel nodded and Finn brought his hands up to her hipbones, hooking his finger in her panties and pulling them off of her. He was seeing her completely naked for the first time and it was amazing. He cautiously ran his tongue along her folds and looked up at his girlfriend who had closed her eyes and let out a mewling sound her breath was heavy and her chest was heaving up and down. He returned to licking her and then moved his tongue to her clit and pressed. Rachel screamed and Finn was terrified he hurt her. He pulled away as fast as he could.

"Don't, don't stop Finn, please, I need...God please Finn something." Rachel yelled out.

"But I hurt you, you screamed." Finn replied scared he may have injured her.

"No, feels good, so good please Finn I'm almost there please" Rachel choked out before she pushed Finn's head back between her legs and he resumed sucking on her clit. He pressed two fingers into her and began pumping in and out. Rachel yelled out one last time squeezing his fingers with her muscles before slumping completely against her pillows. Finn returned to the headboard and Rachel moved to to straddle him. They began kissing again but when Rachel moved her hand underneath his boxers he pulled away.

"What's wrong" Rachel asked Finn

"This, this is wrong" Rachel rolled off of Finn, dejected and hurt, she began crying softly as she rolled on her side.

"You haven't even said you love me yet, your dad's just died, you're not ready for this. We can't do this, not yet."

Embarrassed she covered herself with the blankets.

"Fine then, get out."

"Rachel, it's ok that...we don't have to, I'm willing to wait. Just don't make me leave, let's talk about this."

"No Finn, you're right we can't do this, I can't do this, please just leave."

"Rach..."

"GET OUT" Rachel screamed, her cries becoming hysterical and Finn pulled on his clothes and walked out the door.

When Shelby got home she heard something coming from her daughter's room. Somebody was yelling and it sounded like Rachel. Moments later Finn came down the stairs and Shelby grabbed him by the collar.

"What happened?" She seethed at the boy.

"You need to talk to her, something's wrong, just she's a mess and I put up with her crazy but I don't know what she wants from me."

Shelby released the boy and ran for her daughter's cries for what felt like the millionth time that week.


	9. Chapter 9

When Shelby got to Rachel's room she panicked. Her seventeen year old daughter was under the covers, with no clothes on after her boyfriend had stormed out of the house. This couldn't be good. Shelby cautiously approached the bed and sat next to Rachel who hadn't stopped sobbing since Finn left. Shelby pushed the hair out of Rachel's eyes and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Rachel allowed the comfort for only a moment before asking,

"Can you go, I just want to be alone right now." Confused and hurt Shelby walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Rachel ran to the door and locked it. Shelby slid down one side and Rachel slid down the other. They both knew where the other sat and it was comforting to know where they were but Shelby wasn't ready to leave and Rachel wasn't able to go. Rachel reached for the shirt that she had discarded earlier and pulled it over her naked frame. After a few more minutes she decided that maybe she did want her mother's opinion after all, she could figure out what went wrong. Rachel didn't know why she had pressed the issue, she could have been happy just waiting until things had calmed down but she needed the connection with someone, she realized that maybe she had been using Finn instead of loving him. Rachel pulled on a fresh pair of shorts and opened her bedroom door.

Shelby had gotten up from the hallway and made her way into the bedroom, she didn't understand why her daughter, who had clung to her all week was suddenly pushing her away. She laid down on top of her comforter massaging her temples trying to rid herself of a developing migraine. If only she knew what happened between Finn and Rachel she could help her daughter. As she was picking up the phone to call Will, Rachel tapped on her door frame. Shelby sat down the phone and beckoned Rachel to come sit with her. Rachel sat on the bed next to Shelby.

"Mom, I think I messed up."

"What happened, did you guys, you know?"

Rachel nodded her head no and began to cry.

"I wanted to but, he stopped me and he pushed me away, and when I asked him what was wrong he said that doing it was wrong because I hadn't told him I loved him. And it was awful, I made him leave. Rachel was sobbing and leaned her head into Shelby's chest.

"Baby, you want to know what I think?" Shelby looked down at Rachel.

"mmhmm"

"I think that if you were ready, truly ready you wouldn't be here crying with me, you would be with Finn trying to work out a solution to the problem. And you know, it's ok not to be ready. With everything you've been through in the past week I'm not surprised you wanted to be with Finn in that way, but I think when you look back you won't regret it not happening now. And think about it this way, if it would have happened I would have come home in the middle and do you really want your mom interrupting your first time." Rachel giggled and shook her head Shelby reached out and held Rachel.

"No that would have been very bad."

"Baby, someday you'll be ready, and you may be ready with Finn, or it may be another boy, but believe me you'll know when it's the right time."

"Was it the right time for you?"

"Remember, station wagon, ballet recital. No, it wasn't the right time." Shelby laughed.

"What do I do, he was so mad."

"I'd say give him some space to figure things out, then talk to him Monday when you go back to school."

School. Rachel had kind of blocked out the part where in two days she would be returning to school, leaving the comfort of her mother and being forced to be alone for eight hours a day. She knew she'd have Will and the Glee Club but she wasn't happy that she would be without her mother.

After their talk Shelby called Will and Rachel decided she was going to do some of her school work she had missed out on. Various glee clubbers who she shared classes with had brought by notes and assignments Rachel would need to complete before she went back to school. Rachel didn't even bother trying to sleep in her room that evening, after she and Shelby watched Funny Girl for the millionth time that week Shelby picked up her sleepy daughter and took her straight to her room. Shelby opened her arms and Rachel pressed herself against her side dreading the fact that she only had one more day before she had to face the music.


End file.
